The Battle of Iron Town and the Forest
The Battle goes on, as Alex, Isaac, and Rukia tread forward through the battlefield, trying to deliver a message to end the hunt. Synopsis Alex, Isaac, and Rukia fight their way through the samurai forces to help Iron Town where they learn that Eboshi went with Yashahime, Takemaru, and every able bodied man to where Alex and Koroku stopped to rest the day they met to kill Shisha-Gami. Toki asks Alex to tell Eboshi that they need help due to overwhelming numbers from Asano's samurai and to come back quickly which Alex agrees to. Despite Rukia wanting to kill Eboshi for being the leader of their enemy, Alex stated that if they wanted peace, then saving Eboshi would be the first gesture of peace in that path. Rukia agrees but still wants to kill Yashahime which Alex has no problem with. As the three make their way to the forest, Asono's samurai sends a message via arrow to stop Alex's team and prevent Eboshi from returning to Iron Town. As they continue towards the forest, Isaac can tell that Alex is feeling conflicted about his position. He's choosing to help the people who are the cause of his curse and that San might hate him for helping them, but Alex knows that he would rather save as many lives as he can and that being a savior is going to be difficult when it comes to being it for both sides. Suddenly they are attack by more archers and samurai leading to Alex to use his demon powers to over power them. While in his mind, he makes it clear to the parasite in him that for now on, Alex was in control, and it can find someone else to inhabit if it didn't like it. After knocking the rest of the samurai soldiers out, the curse begins to consume and take over Alex, while Rukia is conflicted with her mission of killing Alex if the demon takes over and her new respect for him. Suddenly they are attacked by other samurai who managed to pin Alex down, but he is able to immobilize them as Isaac finishes them off. After Alex, Rukia, and Isaac recover from the battle, they make their way to stopping Eboshi. As they continue through the forest, they finally arrive at the boar battle field to find all the boars dead and the men along with Jigo's soldiers digging graves for the men who died. Alex meets up with the men from Iron Town to inform them of the situation in Iron Town and learn that Eboshi is already gone to kill Shisha-Gami. An argument soon irrupts between the men about sending a hunter to retrieve Eboshi, but the priest says that a hunter wouldn't find her in time due to how vast and maze like the forest was. Alex is then told what happened on the battlefield with him realizing that Eboshi used the men as bait for the boars to enter a mind field and then the men were attacked by the demons Yashahime deployed against the boars. The group finds Tsumi alive and after revolting against Jigo's priests, help Alex get the dead boar off of Tsumi. Rukia gives the men instructions on how to return to Iron Town and wait for Eboshi by the lake side with Isaac leading the way. With that done, Alex, Tsumi, and Rukia go to the forest to stop Eboshi and save Shisha-Gami. Navigation Category:Chapters